The Late Night Shift
by N12
Summary: Zoro hears moans coming from Nami's room? What could she possibly be doing?


The Late Night Shift

It was a saturday night and everyone was asleep except for a green haired fellow in the crowsnest of the ship. It was his shift and just finished his night shift. Exhausted, he slowly began to walk down the hall to his bedroom he stopped. Turning his head his eyes locked onto the navigators room. Moaning and sloshing sound was faintly coming from her room. He knocked.

XXX

It was a quiet night and everyone was sleeping. Nami was alone in her room touching her self and thinking about her sexy swordsman. He's muscular, tall, tanned, and just sexy! Nami couldn't take it anymore shes always been looking at him from afar while he sleeps. But tonight she lets it all out. Moaning, panting, and calling his name out Nami then began to feel dizzy. Her speed increasing and her body was about to explode, but she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Nami are you ok?" the swordsman asked

Oh crap! Nami forgot that Zoro had the late night shift tonight. She opened the door and hesitantly replied, "I-Im fine I was just reading a book." Zoro looked down at her and noticed wet juices flowing down her leg.

"Then what's up with the juices flowing down your leg?" Zoro took a step closer.

"You know Nami I think you were masturbating." Nami flushed in red from head to toe took a step back away from the swordsman.

"I wasn't and like I said I was reading a book, so could you please leave." Nami replied

Zoro took a step closer and Nami took a step back she fell against her bed and couldn't run from him anymore.

"I think you were. Every time I'm sleeping i've noticed you staring at me know matter what. Just say it Nami you love me." Zoro replied with a smirk on his face.

"I-I don't."

Hmph, Zoro looked at her and lifted her skirt up and began softly touching her sex.

"What! No stop!" Nami yelled struggling to take his hand off, but couldn't.

Continuing, he rubbed his thumb over her pearl and began fingering her sex. Nami, head thrown back, panting, moaning, and even calling his name. When she realized what she was doing she continued saying, "No stop please." over and over again to Zoro. Not listening Zoro then pushed her against the bed and lifted her legs up. He lowered his head and met her sex, throbbing and asking for more. He began tracing her sex with his tongue and then he went in. Hot juices flowing from her sex and onto his face making him go faster and rougher.

"No stop! I haven't taken a shower yet."

Zoro stopped. He looked up and was eye to eye with Nami. She noticed all the juices from her sex was on his face. He licked some off of his cheek and went back to sucking her. Panting and moaning filled the room. Not only was he sucking her, but he was also fingering her in the asshole. When he did she immediately cried his name panting and moaning for more.

Her mind dizzy and could barely see her own hand in front of her a huge wave of heat hit her and was soon crying out for more. Zoro knew she was about to have an orgasm, so he then began thrusting his tongue deeper inside her sex. Moaning and panting was all you could hear in her room, her moans began getting louder by the second and then… wet juices slowly began dripping from her sex. Zoro began sucking her sex, drinking every single drop of her spicy feminine juices.

He lowered her legs and then suddenly Nami mounted on top of his chest kissing and licking all the juices from his face. She then looked at him and was red from embarrassment. Zoro with a smirk on his face began teasing her.

"I thought you didn't love me?"

"You can cum from just about anyone, but it doesn't mean I love you."

"Really? Then why did you quickly mount on top of me and began kissing and licking the juices from my face?"

He got her. Stunned from embarrassment not knowing what to say she slowly began getting off of him. Quickly she grabbed her arm and put her right back on top of him.

"Hey, I didn't get to cum." Zoro said giving her a devilish looking face. Nami surprised by what he said was hesitant to what he meant.

"I want a blowjob now."

Nami surprised by his boldness began to slowly get of his chest and went to his pants. She then unzipped his pants and was met with a twelve inch erected dick. Nami staring at it in awe noticing precum already she then began pulling the foreskin back to expose his head and then slowly began kissing the side of his shaft. Moaning in pleasure and twitching from excitement Zoro wanted more. Lips darkened and wet from saliva Nami then began engulfing him in wet heat. His hand reached to her head and began thrusting her mouth deeper inside him.

Juices slowly began to drip from her sex again. Reaching her hand down to her sex she began to masturbate with herself. Zoro noticed that she was playing with herself and he didn't allow that. He took her mouth away from his shaft and then lifted her up onto his chest. Nami surprised by the sudden position she then took her hand away from her sex. Zoro grabbed her hand and began licking her juices off her fingers.

"Don't touch your pussy anymore, for now on it belongs to me." Zoro growled

"Who ever said that I can touch myself whenever I want!" Nami backsassed

"Not with me you can't."

Nami gave him the snake eyes and began to take her shirt off then bra. She looked at him and then began to mold her breasts with one hand while the other touches her sex. Zoro watched her the whole time as Nami played with herself seeing if she would stop. She didn't. He then pushed her off of him to where he was on top now. Still playing with herself Zoro grabbed her hands with one hand while the other one gets his bandana. Once he grabbed it he took his bandana and tied her hands to her bed. Nami struggled to get herself out, but couldn't.

Zoro then placed his head in the nook of her neck and whispered, "Are you ready for your punishment for disobeying me?"

Nami shook her head no furiously, but he didn't care if she was ready or not either way he was going to punish her. Zoro took his hands and began pulling and pinching her pink peaks. Struggling to get his grip off her breast didn't work. The more she moved the more pain would occur. She stopped moving and just embraced the punishment. Tears slowly fell from her face and on to her pillow. Zoro licking every single drop of her tears away and kissing her cheeks to stop her from crying. Moaning from what used to be pain soon turned to pleasure. Zoro stopped teasing her breasts and took his bandana off her arms and then lifted her on top of him to create a 69 position. Zoro began sucking on her pink pearl and fingering her asshole, while Nami was deep throating his shaft and gently 'milk' his cojones.

Both panting, moaning and breathing hard Nami began to grind her hips in circular motions looking for more pleasure. Zoro began bucking his shaft deeper into her mouth. Both of them were on fire and dizzy, increasing their speeds and moaning louder both on the verge to cum. Hot seman shot up in the back of her throat drinking every single drop of his hot seeds. Head thrown back wet juices began flowing from her sex landing on her partner's face. Licking every single drop of her juice not leaving a trace behind.

Nami turned her body around to be face to face with Zoro. She lowered her head down to give him soft kisses on the cheeks and neck. She whispered in his ear, "I like punishments." Hearing her say that made blood rush down to his groin and have his shaft stand up. Nami knew he was aroused by that, she looked at him and began mixing saliva with him, tongues wrapped around each other and both moaning in joy. Nami slowly began grinding her sex up and down his shaft making him moan and want more. She then lifted her hips up and on to his shaft. Crying his name out loud and moaning she placed her hands on his chest and then began to ride him.

Bouncing up and down grinding her hips in circle Nami was panting and moaning in joy. Zoro lifted himself up and grabbed her ass with his hands took control. Lifting her up and down further into his shaft. A loud cry escaped from her mouth, increasing in speed he began slamming her sex further into his shaft causing her to moan louder than before. He silenced her moans with his rough passionate kisses keeping her quiet so no one on this ship will wake up.

Her sex squeezing him tighter sucking him in deeper and not wanting him to leave. Zoro growled from the pleasure and lowered his head down and began sucking her pink rosy peaks. Her head thrown back and her hands raking through his hair pulling him closer to her breasts. Moaning and pants were mixed with a males voice as well. Both sweating and hearts racing Zoro began to increase his speed, Nami curious to see how long he could go from such an increase of speed was then hit with a wave of heat. Mouth silenced by a kiss her womb was filled with Zoros hot seeds.

After the wave of heat shot up wet juices began to slowly drip down Zoro's shaft. Both panting and squeezing one another close Nami then looked up to be eye to eye with Zoro. She lifted her head to meet his lips. Nami did love him from the very beginning they first met and Zoro knew she did all along.


End file.
